


Double Identities

by RulerOfSilence



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ARGUS, Arrowverse au, Based on a TV show, Best Friends to Lovers, Established Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, F/M, Infidelity, Kidnapping, More tags will come, Mystery, Slow Burn, olicity - Freeform, the ships are there but not so important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfSilence/pseuds/RulerOfSilence
Summary: Oliver Queen, Iris west, Caitlin Snow-Allen, Ted Grant and Tommy Merlyn five completely innocent strangers that never met before (or so they say), are suddenly the number one suspects in a high profile, world changing kidnapping.Agent John Diggle is set to investigate and get to the bottom of this whole thing, but it might be harder than he imagines...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
My name is Vee and this is my first multi chapter english fic ever!  
So all the mistakes are mine- im also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested it will be great!
> 
> Any way this is a thriller/mystery fic loosly based on an Israeli TV show that I really loved.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy I’ll try and update regularly!  
Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!

Breaking news was written in a large font on every news station in the country.

A few seconds later came the familiar face of Linda Park looking concerned and serious like she always does.

“New details came to light in the unbelievable kidnapping story that has the whole world scared and worried.

As you know the newly appointed defense minister of Iran was kidnapped from his hotel room in Moscow two weeks ago during his stay in Russia.

Today the hotel released the official footage from the security cameras where you can see in excruciating detail each step of the kidnapping.

Even more than this the hotel along with the Russian government believe they identified the five passports used by the kidnappers. You can see their photos on the screen right now.

Caitlin Snow-Allen, Ted Grant, Iris West, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

Five US citizens who all live in Starling City.

An official statement wasn’t released as of this hour and we yet to know if this was an official government job or the private work of these five suspects.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter, im posting it the same day as the Prologue so you’ll be able to get the general idea of the story and we can start with the mystery!  
This is a pretty expositional chapter but if you’ll look closely it holds a ton of clues!
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!  
Comemns and thoughts are much appreciated!

“Mommy!!!!!!”

Caitlin sighed deeply while constantly checking to see if the pot was already hot, she really couldn’t handle her enthusiastic eight year old before her morning coffee.

“MOMMY you need to come see this!!!!” Came more yelling from the living room.

“Nora we said no more TV before school, and did you bring your bag down?” The voice of her savior could be heard from downstairs and Caitlin sighed yet again. Her husband came for her rescue like he always did.

She was just pouring the cream inside her coffee when Nora yelled yet again, “No but daddy you have to come see this mommy is on the news!”

That definitely got her attention.

Caitlin walked out the kitchen with her coffee in her hand, coming to stand behind her daughter facing the TV and almost chocked on her drink when she saw her face staring back at her.

“What... I...” she quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the sound.

“What do you mean on TV?” Barry said as he entered the living room and watched the television as well.

“In this video you can see the suspect identified as Caitlin Snow-Allen drilling a hole in the floor of the room just above the Iranian minister...”

the footage was blurry and she really couldn’t tell anything about the suspect because she was wearing a hazmat suit but the people on the news were claiming it was her. So now she was watching “herself” using an electric hand driller and than putting on a gas mask just as the news continued in describing her actions “...and now she is injecting some kind of gas through the hole directly into the minister’s room so her accomplices can take him.”

Is this April fools? What the hell was going on? She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breath.

“See I told you mom was famous!” Chimed Nora while clapping her hands. Caitlin really didn’t know what to say to that, she just swallowed and looked behind her at her husband for help.

“Nora go get your bag we leave in two minutes or you’ll be late” Barry said in a calm voice and their daughter ran upstairs to do as he said.

“Is there something you want to tell me hun?” Barry said turning to face her. Caitlin jumped up the sofa and hurried around it to take her husband’s hand because he can’t... there’s no way... oh my god he can’t really believe this.

“Barr I never.. I mean.. I don’t... Im sure there’s an explanation...” she grabbed his hand so tight she must have hurt him but he only smiled at her and laughed a bit at her expanse, his hand shooting out to crass her cheek slowly.

“Oh come on hun of course I don’t think you kidnapped some terrorist.”

“You don’t?”

“Well your’e too much of a nerd to pull off being a secret government agent. Plus you suck at lying.”

Her husband teased her, he had a goofy smile on like this was all just some silly joke to him.

Caitlin lightly slapped his shoulder and pretended to be offended.

“So why is my passport photo on the news?”

She tried to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible, if her husband thought this was funny maybe she should too.

“Oh come on Cait The government must have used your french passport to hide their identities, they do it all the time.”

He looked at her as if this was the simplest answer in the world and Caitlin sighed in relief.

Of course her husband will have a logical explanation, and Cait, well she was a women of science, of facts and numbers. And this? Yes this was a logical solution to this problem, a normal assumption. But it still felt so weird. The whole country we’ll see her face broadcast everywhere. They will all think she did something or was a part of something. Just as she finished that thought her cellphone started to ring and not even a second later their landline stated to ring as well. Caitlin looked at her husband with panic in her eyes as she reached for her cell. Barry gave her a little smile to reassure her and than laughed and said “well look at you all famous. Don’t forget us now that your’e a celebrity.” His laughed increased and than he went to answer the other call.

Oh how she wished she could be as calm as him, her hands were shaking when she accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi is this Caitlin Snow?”

“Yeah this is she”

“Mrs. Snow my name is Garry and Im from the star city radio. We want to interview you for a special feature regarding the news do you have a few minutes to spare?”

Caitlin turned back to the television to look at the footage. If this is some kind of joke maybe she should enjoy it and the fame that it can bring her, god knows her lab can use the publicity. While she was contemplating her answer, her eyes caught the photo of one of the other suspects and she felt the air disappearing from her lungs. She barley gasped out a “no comment” before hanging up the phone.

Oh god.

This can’t be happening to her.

This is too much. How?! What?!

Not only was her passport used for some crime but his was as well? What are the odds?

Caitlin felt the sweat forming in her hands and she rushed around the living room grabbing her purse and her car keys.

“Hey hun it’s Cisco on the phone he wants to know if you’re from the CIA or the FBI?” Barry calls out from the other room laughing and Cait has to make her self laugh so her husband wouldn’t be suspicious.

She heard Barry hang up the phone just as Nora ran down the stairs.

“I’ll take Nora to school today. I have to be at the lab early anyway and I really want to call the police or someone at city hall to figure out what’s happening”

Caitlin rushed the words out and grabbed Nora’s hand before Barry could even blink.

“Oh.. okay, call me if you hear something and I’ll do some research as well okay? It’s gonna be fine”

But Caitlin didn’t even let him finish the sentence before she was out the door and into the car. She didn’t even kiss him goodbye, she just had to get out of there. She started to drive without waisting a single moment, turning the radio on and listening again as the reporters continued to describe and decipher the new found footage and than she heard it again, and her heart stopped.

She didn’t notice when Nora said goodbye to her, she didn’t notice the moms at school knocking on her window or waving at her. She just parked the car, pulled out her phone, looked up the article and stared at his face. The handsome face of Oliver Queen. This doesn’t make any sense.

“You know for a groom you seem offaly calm.”

Mick Rory joked as he straightened Ted’s tie for the gazillion time.

“Mick I told you I don’t have cold feet man. She is the one.”

Ted looked at his best friend with the biggest smile ever. Honestly he never thought he’ll get to be this happy. Today he was Gonna marry Laurel Lance, he was gonna make her Laurel Grant. This thought gave him chills. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. After everything he went through he freaking deserves this.

Still there was this small part inside of him that kept nagging him that this was wrong, that he was dragging her into his problems, but, the thought of her walking towards him dressed in white promising to be his forever? Yeah that thought trumps that small part any day.

“You bet your ass she is the one. No one else can tolerate you like she does”

“Except you?”

“Well of course but even I wouldn’t marry you”

They both laughed and than turned to check their reflections yet again. They where in the back room of the church. Laurel was getting ready in the room near them, their guests were starting to arrive. Everything was perfect.

So of course that’s when everything had to go wrong.

It started with the never ending string of messages that he stupidly assumed were congratulatory texts. And than phone call after phone call that vibrated his telephone off the small desk it was placed upon. He and Mick had a “no phones on wedding day” rule so he didn’t even notice.

Than there was someone banging on the door but he ignored it at first assuming it was his dad and not yet having the patience to deal with him, that was all until he heard her angelic voice calling him, “Ted.”

Than he was clinging to the door in seconds.

“Laurel what are you doing here im not supposed to see you yet”

“Ted... open the door we have to talk”

He looked at Mick nervously at that. There was only one reason why she’d want to talk to him right now, and the panic that went through him thinking she wants to pull the plug on their wedding was earth shuttering. Mick nodded slowly and gestured to the door but Ted couldn’t do it, if his bubble is about to burst he wants to savior it as long as possible.

“Is everything alright?”

“Ted... just please baby open the door”

That did it. The door was open and Ted couldn’t even bring himself to marvel at the sight that was Laurel in her wedding dress because of her facial expression. She looked worried and a bit sad and Ted felt the inevitable end coming, so when she said “did you kidnap that Iranian minister?” Well it really wasn’t what he expected to hear.

Mick’s roaring laughter didn’t help either.

“Im sorry what?” “Did you say kidnap?”

They both asked at the same time.

Laurel didn’t seem amused by their reactions, she pulled up her phone and handed it to the both of them. They both lent forward and read the article and the smiles from their faces disappeared as their confusion grew.

“Why the hell is my photo all over the news?”

“That’s what i’d like to know”

Ted lifted his eyes from the phone and felt the panic rising once again.

“Baby come on you have to believe me. Of course I didn’t have anything to do with any kidnapping what so ever.”

Laurel bit her lips and searched his face for any signs of lying.

“Laurel baby come on... you know me. There must be some explanation to this bullshit but I didn’t do anything I swear.”

Ted was practically begging right now. For all the reasons he thought today could go wrong, being accused of a kidnapping that happened in Russia wasn’t one of them.

He was ready to continue to beg, to start to gravel or fall down to his knees or to do whatever was necessary so Laurel will understand but she already sighed in relief and put her arms around his neck.

“I do know you, and I believe you. And your’e right there must be some explanation to this”

“Im sure it’s some secretive CIA crap.” Mick said as he finished inspecting the article and put a comforting hand on Ted’s shoulder.

“Ohhh maybe they just used your passport or something like that... they have the access that’s for sure.”

Laurel chimed in looking relieved now that there was some sort of explanation for this.

But Ted suddenly felt as though he was burning from the inside. Because the picture from the article wasn’t from his US passport. Which means they used his spanish passport. Which means he was screwed.

He half paid attention when Laurel kissed him and went back to getting ready, he half laughed when she said he better pretend to be shocked when he sees her, he half cooperated when Mick helped putting his tuxedo jacket on- he had to get out of there.

“Mick I forgot the note with my vows”

Ted said grabbing his phone from the ground and quickly ordering on uber.

“What Ted are you kidding me? You’re about to get married in 20 minutes. Just wing it”

“No dude I have to get the note. Everything needs to be perfect and if I mess up my vows Laurel will never forgive me”

His phone beeped and signaled that his taxi was outside.

“The house is just a few blocks away. I’ll be back with time to spare”

And before Mick had time to react Ted was already out of the church and inside the car. He opened his phone and looked for the article again. At first he just stared at his picture not really caring about anything else, but than the date of the kidnapping caught his attention.

April 15th.

How is it possible? What are the odds?

When the taxi stopped beneath his building he ordered the driver to wait and than ran up the stairs until he reached their apartment on the third floor. He opened the drawer in their study just a few moments later but it was only when he put both of his passports and all of the documents that were in this horrible brown folder that haunted him through the shredding machine that he felt like he could breath again.

“Iris West, any comment about your involvement in the kidnapping of the Iranian minister??”

“Miss West is it true that you were working under government instructions?”

“Iris can you tell us how much did they pay you for the job?”

“Is the minister dead?”

“Are we in danger of war?”

Iris stood there soaking every minute of stardom. It’s true what they say, fame is addicting. She was famous for all of three minutes but she already felt the obsession beginning. What can she say? It was nice feeling loved, and it was sure as hell fun being in the center of attention, as weird and strange as the attention might be it was still attention, and it was the maximum attention a kindergartner like her would get from the media so she might as well enjoy it.

True, this morning when she saw her name on the news she was absolutely terrified.

But than came the call from Gary of the star city radio, and than Dora from the local news Chanel and than Linda Park herself and well... a girl can only resist temptation so much.

Plus she looked like a super model today wearing the new Prada shoes Wally bought her just two weeks ago when she was visiting him in London. And well.. Eddie has TV and radio and she figures seeing her looking like a goddess, smiling and enjoying her fifteen minutes of fame might just be the best revenge against that asshole. So she’ll smile and answer all their questions even though she has no idea what’s going on, because she has to be a fool not to take advantage of a situation like this, and Iris West is a lot of things, but she isn’t a fool.

“Oliver you really shouldn’t call her...”

“I know Felicity... I know I shouldn’t call her”

“But your’e going to anyway.”

“Since when am I known for making smart decisions?”

Oliver kissed his best friend on the cheek and than grabbed the piece of paper with Caitlin’s number on it. If there was a person out there connected to the internet in any way Felicity could find him, so it only took her about 5 minuets to find Caitlin’s number after Oliver asked her to.

It’s funny how life works, how you might think you’re the worst person in the world for lying and than realize you were lied to just as much if not more than you lied in the first place.

Alena Whitlock or in her real name (at least as it appeared on the news) Caitlin Snow-Allen picked up after one long minute.

“Hey, I have no comment at this moment, I really ask that you stop call...”

“Hello Caitlin”

He said and she fell quiet immediately.

“Oliver?”

Oh, so she does recognize him. Well good. God he hates feeling stupid and she made him into a complete moron.

“What the hell did you get me involved into?”

“No Oliver I can explain...”

“I bet you can explain Alena. Whatever you have to explain you can explain to the cops.”

He was about to hang up the phone and ask Felicity to come with him to the police station but Caitlin yelled “no!” So loud he probablybecame deaf for a second.

“Please Oliver don’t go to the cops. Can we meet up and talk about it? Please. Im begging you.”

“I don’t know Caitlin...”

“Please just text me your address and I’ll come right after work”

Oliver took a long breath. He really really really shouldn’t do this. He can’t afford to get mixed in stuff like this. It’s too dangerous for him. But he’s also really curious and a bit hurt so it’s not really a surprise when he sighs out an “okay...” and hangs up the phone.

And by no surprise he means to anyone who ever knew him except for Felicity because no matter how many times he made bad decisions around her and disappointed her his girl’s belief in him will never waver. Too bad he doesn’t deserve it. Too bad he is constantly lying to her.

He texts Caitlin the address and than raises his hand to signal Felicity to keep her opinion to herself because he can hear her lecture coming and he really wasn’t in the mood.

“It’s gonna be okay Fel. Im just gonna see her and were gonna talk and she’ll explain everything.”

He really shouldn’t have said anything because Felicity raised both her eyebrows at him and looked at him with the judgey look he just hates.

“You mean she’ll explain why she lied to you about her name and family status? Or maybe that she’ll explain why she stole your Russian passport and got you involved in a kidnapping?”

Honestly maybe he does deserve the judgey look today. He doesn’t reply immediately, he just leans forward to kiss her cheek again before grabbing his helmet and wallet from the table.

“Both. Im sure she has a good explanation for both.”

“She must have been amazing in bed if you’re so eager to forgive her... or maybe you’re just desperate? Are you desperate Oliver?”

“Hahaha” Oliver answered sarcastically and closed the door of her apartment behind him. When he was up on his ducati on his way back home to meet Caitlin he thought to himself that he is desperate, but not like Felicity thinks he is. He just needs some answers. It should be simple enough.

John Diggle just got out of a three hour emergency meeting that basically held no information what so ever. The only information was that no one has any new information.

Ever since Muhammad Isolani was kidnapped two weeks ago the whole world was looking for him, but no one had even the tiniest bit of clue who took him and why. Well there were plenty of “whys” but you don’t use speculations in his field. You don’t get to be the head of special operations in Argus by speculating. John Diggle was a man of proofs and results and right now he had zero of each.

AT least with the new found footage discovered today he finally has a place to start.

His team was working on building a profile for each of the five suspects. As of now no government agency was ready to take responsibility over the kidnapping. Even more shocking was that John just came back from a three hour meeting where everyone blamed everyone else, so if it wasn’t an operation of the American government the only explanation was that those five people took matters into their own hands and did something unbelievably hard but also unbelievably stupid.

From what he can tell so far there wasn’t much to learn about those guys. They seemed random and unrelated and no one was in their known criminal database.

But John Diggle wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and he absolutely loved solving a good mystery.

“Waller gave the all clear. We can bring them in.”

Agent Micheals said from her position by John’s side.

“And do we have a location on Merlyn yet?”

“We have security footage of him getting on a plane in Dubai about 15 hours ago which means he still has a good four hours before landing”

John nodded at her direction and than took a deep breath before raising his voice so the entire control room can hear him, while also pressing on his chest and opening the com line so their agents out in the field could hear him as well.

“As of right now we open the investigation against Caitlin Snow, Iris west, Oliver Queen, Ted Grant and Tommy Merlyn as the main suspects in the kidnapping of Muhammad Isolani. I want you to pick them up without making a big fuzz and bring them in for questioning. It’s time we get some answers.”

“Excuse me? Are you Tommy Merlyn?”

The flight attendant poked Tommy’s shoulder gently waking him up from his sleep.

“Yes...”

“Im sorry to bother you sir but you have a call on the satellite phone, the person says he is your father and that it’s urgent”

The flight attendant smiled at him and handed him the weird looking black walkie talkie sort of device that she referred to as their satellite phone.

“Thank you”

Tommy took the phone and waited untill she disappeared from his point of view to speak.

“Hello?”

“Your picture is all over the news”

Malcolm Merlyn was never one for small talk. Tommy looked around once again before he answered, trying to stay calm and collected.

“Well if they didn’t have me before than you calling the plane sure as hell won’t help”

Tommy knew he was being petty and that his father didn’t like his sarcasm, but while facing a crisis some will say that humor is the best defense mechanism and if the news have his photo than he is definitely facing a crisis.

“Tommy you’re not hearing me. They think you kidnapped Muhammad, they are waiting for you in the airport to pick you up and bring you in for questioning. You can’t let it happen.”

“Im about one and a half hours away from starling what am I supposed to do?”

“Disappear.”

And with that Malcolm hung up.

Tommy stood up and gave the phone back to the flight attendant, he smiled and thanked her and than went back to his seat.

Disappear. Malcolm wanted him to disappear. Which was a really nice plan and a reasonable solution apart from the small fact that he was up in the air with nothing but his backpack, 85 minuets from landing and there were agents waiting for him at the airport. So how the hell will he disappear?!


End file.
